


Snapping the Branch

by Rei_the_Rat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: I apologize for any OoCness, M/M, caught in a net trap, sort of established relationship, they're idiots and they're trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: Another net trap, but at least they can get out of this one.





	Snapping the Branch

**Author's Note:**

> A small Merthur fic for [Lao-Pendragon](http://lao-pendragon.tumblr.com/) for their kindness and because they've been really wanting a fic for this. This acts as a prequel for something bigger I've been working on. I'm not sure when I'll get that posted though, I wanted to do a re-watch of the series first  
> I hope you like it  
> ~[Rei-the-Rat](https://rei-the-rat.tumblr.com/)

There was a brief moment when Merlin thought that perhaps he was still dreaming, and as the forest twisted around him and turned him on his head and the jug of water fell from his hands, he noticed a vibrant shade of red that seemed out of place among the dense dark green around him. After a moment of swaying with his face pressed against something, someone, firm and familiar, Merlin realised his predicament and struggled to push himself upright.

“Merlin…”

He smiled down at Arthur. “Morning sire. We appear to be trapped in a net.”

“Again,” Arthur sighed. “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to get out of your way so you can reach your sword and not drop it like last time.” Merlin wiggled back a bit until Arthur grabbed him by the hips to make him stop.

There was a pink flush creeping along his neck. “I don’t have it on me. And stop moving like that.” 

“Sorry.” Merlin settled, carefully placing his knees around Arthur’s thighs and out range to cause damage to certain royal assets. A silence fell between them as they took a moment to come to terms with their ordeal. “I thought the area had been checked.” Merlin finally said after a moment.

“I sent Percival and Gwaine out to survey the perimeter. I can’t imagine they’d miss something like this.”

Merlin bit his lip in silent contemplation. A conversation with Gwaine in the tavern a week prior came to him, and he desperately wished to accuse his friend of a prank. “What were you doing out here?” He asked instead.

“Gwaine said you had been gone for too long simply to fetch water, so I came to look for you.” Arthur was now narrowing his eyes at Merlin, the belief that the net was his fault somehow clear on the prince’s face.

“I was not! I had just left.” Merlin defended himself.

Before Arthur could argue back, there was a creak from the branches above causing them both to look up. Their net was tied to a naked branch high in the tree. It was thin by comparison to the other branches and was already bending from the stress of their weight.

“Whoever did this was an amateur.” Merlin smiled.  _ ‘Or they didn’t want us to actually be stuck for very long.’ _ He thought, once again wondering how much of this was on Gwaine. He’d have to pull Gwaine aside for a chat later. Shaking that thought from his head,  he wondered if he could use magic to help snap the branch. But Arthur was right next to him. Or rather under him, trapped between the Merlin and the net. He would surely notice something.

“I have an idea.” Arthur's hold on Merlin’s hips tightened as he pushed up a little and brought them both back down. The movement caused the net to bounce and sway and the branch to creak a little more.

“What are you doing?” Merlin’s hands grasped Arthur’s tunic for lack of something else to hold on to.

“Trying to cause the branch to snap.”

“Not in this position!” Merlin hissed. He was still straddled over Arthur, and the rocking of the net was causing them to rub against each other.

Arthur quirked an eyebrow, a smug little smile on his lips. “Do you have another position in mind?”

Merlin let out an exasperated groan. “What if the other knights see us?”

“Then they’ll see that we were attempting to break free and let us down.” Arthur answered simply. He began to move his hips again, slipping one hand down between them to pull at the lacing of Merlin’s trousers while the other gently cupped the back of his neck and pulled him forward. “Is it really a problem?”

“Not yet it isn’t.” Merlin slid his arm under Arthur’s head so that when they fell, Arthur’s head wouldn’t bump the hard ground below them. He wasn’t completely happy with this idea, but it was better than outing himself as a wielder of magic. So he moved in time with Arthur in hopes that the branch would snap sooner rather than later.

“Then I’ll just go back to the river with you, since you need assistance in gathering water.” Arthur silenced Merlin’s rebuttal with a kiss, pulling him closer while the roll of their hips caused the branch to start breaking and their blood to heat up. He pulled Merlin’s pants loose enough to slide his hand in and cup his budding arousal.

A soft gasp left Merlin’s lips. He fisted Arthur's tunic and closed his eyes as he shamelessly bucked into the contact. Arthur hummed against lips, his mouth smothering every noise they made. He wanted to pull back and ask Merlin to touch him, his cock twitching with excitement at the very idea. But the sweet needy little noises Merlin made in pleasure kept Arthur’s mouth and hand dutifully busy.

Merlin pulled away panting with a beautiful blush adorning his cheeks. Arthur pecked lightly at his lips before settling back so he could breathe. He toyed with the ends of Merlin’s dark hair, tugging lightly on the occasional lock. Before he could voice his request to Merlin however, the branch finally snapped enough and dropped them.

The breath left their lungs from the sudden impact, and they shared a pained grumble. Merlin sat up and pulled the net open and off of them.

“Your plan worked Arthur.” He said as he stood and awkwardly try to get himself tucked back into his trousers. “And,” He scooped up the jug from the ground. “We didn’t land on this and break it.”

Arthur glared at him from where he was still laying back on the ground.

Merlin chuckled and held out his hand. “River?”


End file.
